


The Young "Le Bel"

by RTLUV



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Other, Sad, Verbal Abuse, Yuuya's POV, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nobody made this so i have.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Young "Le Bel"

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody made this so i have.

-Yuuya-  
I love my little brother. Though he can be cruel now at times, i know its only because of that man... I hate that man. He killed my brother and wanted Sakuya dead, but i switched the eggs. Now he is safe, he will be loved, well fed, well cared for, and loved. All that matters is that Sakuya is safe. He isnt supposed to talk to me. That man tells him im a low dirty blooded mongrel. As such the last thing Sakuya said was "Go away you filthy mongrel" but...I love him anyway. I know better than to hate Sakuya because of that man. He wont make me hate my little brother, no matter what i'll love him not even if he ignores me and calls me those horrible names. I suppose we are different even while he is at the pure age of five. He is himself like no other. I do miss one thing though. When Sakuya was just a small egg...i used to talk to him for hours i used to say I'll always protect you, no matter what cause you're my brother an I love you. I wish i could talk to him like that or atleast for that long again...but i never will. Because we are so different yet exactly the same.


End file.
